Velya River
| source1 = | source1_location = | source1_region = | source1_country = | source1_elevation = | source1_coordinates = | source_confluence = | source_confluence_location = | source_confluence_region = | source_confluence_country = | source_confluence_elevation = | source_confluence_coordinates = | mouth = Dubna | mouth_location = Verbilki village | mouth_region = Taldom Rayon, Moscow Oblast | mouth_country = Russia | mouth_elevation = 90 | mouth_coordinates = | length = 63 | width = | depth = | volume = | watershed = 326| discharge = | discharge_location = | discharge_max = | discharge_min = | free = | free_type = | map = | map_caption = | pushpin_map = | pushpin_map_relief = | pushpin_map_caption = | website = | commons = | footnotes = }} Velya is a river in the Moscow region of Russia , a left tributary of the river Dubna . It originates in a small lake near the village of Ivashkovo, Sergiev-Posad district , the mouth - 3 km above the urban-type settlement Verbilki . The villages of Palchino, Alferevo, Sikhnevo, Frolovo, Svyatogorovo are located on Vela . Hydrology The length of the river is 62 km (according to other data 66 km), the catchment area is 316 km 2 . The river is of the plain type, with mostly snow feeding. Velya freezes in November - early December, opens in late March - April[ source not specified 2584 days ] . The rivers flow (km from the mouth) 23 km: the Pulmesha River (n) 43 km: streams brook. Imbushka (l) ? km: the river Kiselikha (n) Attractions Veli Valley is picturesque, whimsically twisting among the moraine hills in the upper and middle reaches and in some places forming real canyons. However, at present, the river is of interest only in the middle reaches, since in the lower flow it is straightened by a canal, along which in the early 20th century they fused wood for a porcelain factory in Verbilki, and in the upper reaches in recent years it was built up with large dacha settlements. Ichthyofauna Perch, ruff, pike, minnow, roach, bleak, bream, chub, crucian carp. Water registry data According to the Russian state water register, it belongs to the Upper Volga basin district , the water management section of the river is the Volga from the Ivankovo hydroelectric complex to the Uglichsky hydroelectric complex ( Uglichsky reservoir ), the river sub-basin of the river - the basins of tributaries of the Upper Volga to the Rybinsk reservoir. The river basin is the (Upper) Volga to the Kuibyshev reservoir (without the Oka basin) 2 . According to the geographic information system of water management zoning of the territory of the Russian Federation, prepared by the Federal Agency for Water Resources 2 : The code of the water body in the state water register is 08010100812110000003226 Hydrological code (GI) - 110000322 Pool code - 01/08/00 GI Volume Number - 10 Issue on GI - 0 See also List of rivers of the Moscow region Category:Rivers of Moscow Oblast